Till the very end
by VocalMaiden
Summary: Len was known as the 'king' in his elementary. But what would happen when a transfer student turns his world upside down? FIRST CHAPTER: A new change R&R please euell rin x len, miku x mikuo, so on :D
1. A new change

**OMG OMG OMG OMG I JUST READ THE MOST TOUCHING STORY Q A Q**

**must write Rin and Len 3**

**Kasumi: I think she gone crazy...**

**Kasumo: you think..**

**-typing like a mad man/woman- OwO what are you guys looking at?**

**Kasumi:...scratch that, she is crazy**

**Kasumo: -nods-**

**Can you guess what manga this is? OwO if u can't, you'll have to wait till i'm done with the story llD **

**I do not trust people that they will steal the idea...**

**You get what I mean right :D**

**enjoy ewe -typing like crazy all night-**

* * *

><p><strong>prologue -<strong>

**Through these 10 years...I never would have thought that I would fall for a girl that is a nerd, and can carry things up to 10 kg. **

**But...could I have been wrong?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Till the very end~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's p.o.v<strong>

"Hey Len, you coming to the basket ball match today? we're playing Daichi and the others" One said as I entered the school.

Greetings were heard everywhere to me. I just smile and wave back.

"You should totally be there. It would be epic!" Another one said. I let out a small laugh

"Sorry guys, I got tutoring today" And I walked to class.

I'm Len Kagamine. A type of person that everyone would admire. I'm the son of the one and only Kagamine industry. The biggest, well-known, Company of all of Asia. Since I was their only son, They expect me to take over for them when I grow up. They call this Destiny because once they opened the company, I was born. The birth of the company was at my birthday. December 27. Since then, I would be studying hard and getting the highest grades ever. And ever since I first started school, I was the first in all the classes, and all subjects.

In school, they literally call me king.

"Len!" two girls walked up to me when I got int class.

"We heard your father opened up another restaurant somewhere." One said

"It must be beautiful" said another. I gave them a smile

"Yes it is, It's in Beijing. The capital of China" I told them

"That's so cool" They said both together. Then the teacher walked in.

"Settle down class, We will be giving out the test scores from last weeks test" The teacher went on and started calling out names.

One after another went up and got their scores.

"Aw man, I got a 65" I heard from someone.

"I got 58" Said another.

"Len Kagamine" She called out. I went on up. Everyone was staring once they heard my name.

"Here you go, Good job again" She complimented and handed me my test.

100 as usual.

"Len, you got perfect score again" Mikuo said once I took my seat.

"smarty-pants can't get enough of himself, can he" Ted said turning around and adjusting his glasses.

"Knock it off Ted. Your jealous your still behind." I said sticking my tough out at him. He frowned.

Gym class was a breeze to me. straight mile lap and I can still run another mile.

I've walked up to my locker and there was a note on it.

-join the ninja club now-

I didn't bother looking at the rest of it and just crumpled it up and threw it right into the trash.

That was my normal day at school. But everything changed when she came...

* * *

><p><strong><em>~new change part 1~<em>**

* * *

><p>"This is our new transfer student. Rin Kagane" The teacher said. " Lets welcome our new classmate "<p>

She had blond hair like me, her bands half covering her light sea blue eyes, and two short braids on the sides and at the end of each, is a white little ribbon. She wore a regular t-shirt, bag, shorts.

"Nice to meet you" She said in a dull voice to the class.

Nothing special about her. She looks the same as everyone else. She looked poor and low classed.

At least...That was what I thought of her at first..

But...

"We'll be getting back our test today" The teacher said. "And only one person got a full grade" Everyone started muttering.

"It's Len"

"No doubt"

"Who else could it be"

I smirked to myself. Of course it would be me.

"Len Kagamine" The teacher called. I walked proudly to the front. She handed me the grade. I looked down.

98

"You were close" The teacher smiled at me

...

...

..

.

98!

how is this possible?

If I didn't get it the wh-

"Wow Rin, perfect score!" I heard from the other side of the class. Everyone started gathering towards her.

I stood there stoned.

"There's no big deal..." She said in a dull voice again.

"Ooooooo what do we have here?"Mikuo said looking over my shoulders.

"A girl beat his majesty on her first test?" Ted finished.

I was speechless. This girl..

~.Gym.~

_It couldn't be. It might be just a coincidence. _I thought to myself.

"Today we are going to do the 50 meter sprint. Please get into your places runners" I stood on the mark and got ready.

_I have to focus. There is no way she can beat me._

"ready"

_no way.._

"on your marks"

_I will win_

"get set.."

_no matter what.._

"Go!"

_I am first!_

"Mimi 8.9 seconds"

"Len 7.3 seconds" I smiled proudly.

"Wow Len! Your so fast" Showers of compliments come until..

"Rin 7.0 seconds" my eyes widen and turn to the girl.

"Impressive Rin" One said

"How could you do that?"

"No one was ever faster than Len" More comments went to her.

"It's no big deal..." She said

How is this possible?

"Len's been beaten again..." Mikuo said leaning his elbow on my shoulders.

"And it's by the same girl" Ted said adjusting his glasses and looked at her.

I was officially pissed

~.end of school.~

"Hey, girl!" I shouted at her, stomping into the classroom. She looked up with her dull eyes again

"Your just a transfer student! Don't be so full of yourself! Those scores might just be beginner's luck! Don't be carried away" I yelled at her.

She looked at me for a few more seconds longer before turning and heading to the door.

"How dare you ignore me! What do you think you are?" I continued yelling at her.

"I'M THE REASON WAS CREATED **[for the people that wonder's what's len saying, was a random name I make up as I 's the name of the restaurant in beijing. It was just so random so do not ask where I got it from] **I'M THE SON OF KAGAMINE INDUSTRIES"

She then turned her head back at me. I personally thought she would have a shocked face on her and bowing down to me...but...not really

Her expression didn't change and her eyes were as if they looked right through me.

"I don't care if you are the son of kagamine industries, or that you were the one that caused the restaurant to be build. Those are all your father's doing. If it wasn't for him...would you really be those things?" She paused then looked away from me.

"Just because your father did all these amazing changes...doesn't mean you are the same. Bye" And she left me standing. It took me a while for her words to sink in.

I stood there, stoned the third time that day.

No..

NO!

~.Len's house/mansion.~

"Mom, I want to be held in more tutor classes" I said in the middle of dinner. My mother and father stopped eating. The maids and butlers looked up.

"T-that wouldn't be a problem, but why Len? Don't you already have such high scores?" Mom asked.

"He was beaten by a transfer student" Lenka told mom from across the table. Lenka was older than me. I always thought she would take over the company because she was older, but she was a girl, so my father wanted a male to do the job.

"ooooo" My mother covered her mouth shocked, and half joking.

That girl.

I WILL NOT LOSE!

~.next day.~

It was Saturday, but there was still school. I dragged myself out of school and headed to the tutor center.

"I feel dizzy..." I muttered. My head been aching all day because I couldn't sleep, and thinking about how to beat the girl all night.

No. I told myself

"I have to go...go...to..tu...tor..."

Everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~new change part 2~<strong>_

* * *

><p>I started regaining my consciousness.<p>

Where was I?

What happened?

Why do I hear pencil scratches?

I opened my eyes half way, and saw a bright blonde in my eyes.

"Oh, your awake..." She said. The sound of her voice make my eyes snap open and sit up.

"What? Where? How!" I went on. I was in a thin mattress on the floor with sheets over me. The room had a table which was right next to me, the old fashion sliding doors, a closet, a shelf, a cabinet, and a book case.

"I found you sleeping on the streets on my way home"Rin said going back to her work. "So I brought you to my house. It's 6pm already..." She explained.

I felt myself blush. Why her out of all people?

"I better go ho-" I was interrupted by the sound of my stomach growling.

The rest of my words were now gone from my mouth and I sat they, completely humiliated, and speechless.

She looked at me for a second.

"For supper, I could only cook simple dishes like fried rice" You should contact your family..." She said standing up, walked out, and put her apron on.

"there is a telephone in the cabinet" she said before disappearing out.

"Oh" I managed to say. "I have my own phone" I muttered and punched in the number of my house. What a small place...

As it was beeping, my eyes wondered more around her room. There were some pictures on top of the cabinet. a few of them had three people in there. But most of them only had 2.

"You cook yourself? Where's your mom?" I asked as I slid out of the bed.

"Mom is working late." She answered

"Oh?"

"I live with a single parent. My dad died of an incident when I was still small" I then felt a stab on my back.

"I'm sorry..." I looked down.

"Don't you attend any tutor classes?" I asked

"Not enough money to" She answered expressionlessly and came in with the food.

"So...you love to study?" How is it possible that she is smarter if she doesn't go to tutors?

"Not really..." She said

"Then why are you trying so hard?" I asked

"..." She paused for a bit. "Because my mother works so hard to raise me...all by herself.."

"No matter how hard the job is...no matter how long..She keeps going because of me..."

"So, I'm going to work my hardest for her..."

"So she could have a better life than the life she has now" She finished

For once, I thought about it...Why did I want to be so smart? Was it because I'm the son of kagamine industries? or for myself?

I never saw this side of her before...

For once...I feel that I have lost...

Later, Mom and her servants picked me up.

She was very grateful to Rin. She kept her dull face on the whole time..

I canceled the extra tutoring. Mom and Dad were confused of my sudden decisions, but I was determined..

If I were to beat her, I will do it on my own.

~.next day.~

I went to the principal to talk about when we were graduating, and going to the school honored students are. **[those students are sent to a rich school because of their high grades. Kinda like Ouran Highschool]**

"But, why?" He asked me

"Because I'm not letting Rin keep winning."

"It would be pretty easy for you, but...Rin didn't sign up for the honored students." My eyes widen.

I then sprinted and searched for her. Found her at her lockers.

"You, You...you ..." I said panting

She looked at me puzzled

"Why didn't you sign up fr he honored students? Why are you attending a public school?" I asked

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v <strong>[finally rinny~ ; w;]<strong>

I simply stared at him as he went on blabbing about me and him fighting.

"I'm going because Half the school is going, and those rich places cost money" I told him

"Oh" He said

"Are you going to one of those rich schools Len?" I asked

"Well, of course. I am an elite after all." There he goes again, all proud and confident.

"I see...I will feel lonely.." I said turning away.

Hm...what should I make for dinner?

"H-huh?" He said. stupid as ever

"Bye.." I said

hm...curry would be good...

* * *

><p>~.middle school.~<p>

We all got our assigned seats and look who's sitting next to me..

"Why are you here?" I asked expressionlessly

" I JUST WANTED TO LIVE LIKE A COMMONER AND GET TO KNOW SOCIETY! NOT BECAUSE YOUR HERE!" he shouted. His face was turning pink..

That reminds me...the sakura's are blooming..

* * *

><p><strong>poor Lenny TT UTT<strong>

**WAS THAT GOOD eue?**

**WAS IT BAD?**

**I WANT TO KNOW**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**do not worry about the other story, I'm still working on the plot of Rose maidens and guardians...**

**~.question of the update.~**

**what is your favorite flower o wo?**

**I personally love flower ^^ -grows alot of flowers in spring- **

**I love the roses, but they are hard to grow eue;; but I go get them from my cousin's back yard **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME 8D**

**-maiden's out-**


	2. high school

**I'MA BACK 8D**

**thank you for your reviews llD**

**there was like 2 out of 4 reviewers that knew what the manga is already eue**

**I CAN TRUST U GUYS RIGHT llD**

**Manga: Last Game**

**I WISH THERE WAS AN ANIME OF THIS O AO**

**no answering reviews for this one eue;;**

**I made this chapter a bit later than I expected...**

**NEXT CHAPTER 0 A0 U JUST WAIT**

**Kasumi: oh my, I just realized we didn't do disclaimer..**

**then do it!**

**kasumo: not it**

**Kasumi: -sigh- Maiden-sama deosn't own vocaloids, Last game. **

**But I own them llD ~**

**Kasumo: don't act proud of it!**

**Kasumi: on with the story..**

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

"Kagamine-senpai" I heard from the door. I walked up to them,and the first in the front then handed me a bag.

"I-i made this cake for you. I hope you eat it" She said turning deep red. "please?" pleading

"o-oh, You must eat a lot of those high class food. And I'm not sure if it would fit your taste" Girls these days...

"Of course tasting the cake you made would be better than eating from people you don't even see right?" I answered them.

"Thank you~" She fainted and had her friends carry her out.

That's what they all do in this school. They never change through out all the other schools. Girls falling for me at first sight, Guys hating my guts. What can I say?

"You know that famous piano in last year's school festival?" One said

"yeah, I heard if was because Len's father payed him to go to this school to preform for us"

"Amazing!"

I chuckled to myself. Low lives are so easy to toy around.

"I never though you would still stay in a public school" Mikuo said resting his elbow on my shoulders.

"According to what I have seen, is it because of Kagane-san?" Ted said looking through his notebook.

"Her? Why would I stay in this dump because of her?" I said looking out the window.

Ever since we entered the 2nd year of middle school, we were not placed in the same class. And now, we're in our second year of high school. 3 years of separation would bet me no where near me beating her.

The last time the first marking period of the 2nd year,

**[max score is 800]**

Kagane, Rin - 799

Kagamine, Len - 795

...

...

...

I was second...again...for all these years.

"second again" One of the girls said

"Your score is so high, Len-kun"

"your so smart!" Their cheers did not retch my ears, and I had my head down for the rest of the day.

We would see each other passing by in the hallway...

"Hey Rin" I said giving out my best smirk.

But she would just would just look at me with those dull eyes and walk pass me saying nothing. There was no expression on her face. Ever.

No blush, no change of color, no feelings. Just same old braids, same old bangs, but I'm sure she cut them through the summer and now their shattered a bit.

She pisses me off.

As Mikuo and Ted continued with their little talk, my eyes wandered all over outside.

Class 2-A is in gym by now...

"lulu is so cute isn't she?"one of the guys said

" think Anaka-chan is better" the one next to him said

"But didn't Anaka-san gave her chocolates to Kagamine-san?" They then turned to me, and gave me a face.

"Why do you get all the girls?" they complained.

"why can't you get a girlfriend already"

"Yeah, your wealthy and good looking"

I rolled my eyes. Men like those has no taste at all. Who do they think they are? They are trash compared to me.

"Money and looks doesn't matter...those were given by my parents..not me" I has a quick flash memory of what Rin said to me. Those words never left my head.

"Wow.."

"That was bold of you.."

Then a slight flash caught my eyes.

Rin..

She was up next on the test. Jumping over a pole 7 feet above you. I watched in amusement to see her make that shot.

She was called, then rose from her seat. She got on the pat, looking at the pole. She then sprinted towards it and jumped up. She gave herself a twist half way, and made it over standing. No flinching, no falling down, just standing.

She then got off the mat and got back to her seat. As she did, there were people asking about her great accomplishments.

I frowned. That was not as fun as watching her fall in humiliation.

"So, Len-san. What kind of girls are u into? all the other girls that confessed to you, you rejected" The guys said. I didn't take my eyes off of Rin.

"hm...A girl that are not smarter than me, that's not better than me, doesn't have an attitude, would remember me forever, doesn't wear stupid braids." I said

"Wow that's pretty detailed"

"Yeah, you wouldn't want a girl that is better than you"

"oooh, Girls like that kagane girl. What was her name again?"

"Rin, was it?"

"Yeah, I heard she didn't have any friends at all."

_I know right? _

"Yeah, Always wearing the same braids for over 2 years. And in high school too. How childish"

"She eats alone in the fields **[a/n japanese usually eat outside depending on the weather] **

_well..._**  
><strong>

"She can't offer cafeteria food"

_I'm sure she's still saving up money for her mom.._

"She always look at you, thinking we're looking up to her"

"I know! She's always like ' I'm Rin Kagane and I'm better than all of you'"

_..._

"Right Len?" They faced me

"Where did you hear all of that bullshit" I said standing up, having that dark era behind me. They slowly moved away from me.

I walked out of the school right before the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>High school part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>-Still len-<p>

I can't believe I stood up for her. How stupid am I? Thinking about just makes me sick.

Damn it... I should just study alone in peace for a while before heading home..

I slide open the doors to the class and there layed Rin on the desk. She was resting her head on her arms and snoozing away.

I walked closer to get a better look. You can never be sure if that is not the real one

But, it was really Rin.

Her hair grew from the last time I saw it. It was probably down to beneath her chest. But since It was still braided, it looked a bit shorter.

I sat across from her. She looked completely harmless. Her gentle breathing, relaxed body, her golden hair shined in the afternoon sun.

What are you talking about Len, snap out of it.

Out of all the people I met before. All the girls, good and bad. They always have their ways. But towards Rin..She does nothing. But she lives with it and always keep going forward.

I might never understand her...But when I do, I will do what I can to help.

I picked up one of her braids. Then played around with it a bit

_I want you to see me in your eyes..._

It might not be any time soon...But I will make that happen...I will

I picked her head up slowly, when..

"**SPECIAL SALE**" she cried out, bumping up towards my chin, and smashing y perfect teeth together.

She grabbed all her stuff and ran out quickly.

That...girl..

I walked out of school with a few bandages on my chin.

_I'll make her cry for this._

Then I over heard...

"She told me to take her to the new park this week"

"And you said yes, why so obedient?"

"Well, it was said that who ever falls in love with the person first is the loser."

"hahah I see" The two guys left as I stood there.

That's it! All I have to do is make Rin fall in love with me, She confesses to me, and I reject her with no mercy, Then there would be alot of crying.

Brilliant!

watch out Rin, I will make you fall for me!

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

Hm...pork chop are 30 % off today...

Then out of no where, I felt this weird chill go down my back...

"When did the chilly air come in.." I asked myself and continue down the shopping list.

* * *

><p><strong>AND ANOTHER ONE DONE o wo<strong>

**I think I'm writing so fast because I'm working with a Manga...but who knows..**

**-looks at clock- DAMN THAT IS LATE!**

**omg wait, question question..**

**What is your favorite color and why? **

**I love purple , blue, and black. They are the dark colors I know, but they fit my style. and no I am NOT emo.**

**I like purple because it's my birth color**

**I like blue because It reminds me of the wind and water. /beach**

**Black because it's a very bold color and it stands out alot.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY DEARS~**

**-maiden out-**


	3. A chance?

**Hello dearies! o uo~ **

**review time!**

**asianchibi99 - I love how your one of the people that gets me ; w; WHO CARES ABOUT LENNY WHEN THERE IS CURRY 8D i'm joking but that makes sense ...in a way eue;;**

**KusuKusuRima- =u= your the first to guess the manga. Congratz**

**dempa sama- fank you eue**

**Azalea Cruor- is 10 kg really that obvious llD? second person to get it right**

**XxRed CapxX- thanks for the review~**

**random chick 8D- fank you!**

**this is from an unknown person but i'll respond anyways -thanks~ i would want to know who you are next time xD**

**SoulsOfTeardrops: wow you and me has so much in common 8D**

** Vocal-Luv- thank you~~**

**DATS IT O 3O**

**hoping more in the future~**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Kasumo: Maiden-sama doesn't own anything from vocaloids or The Last game. **

**Kasumi: enjoy**

**:3**

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v <strong>[it's been a while xD]<strong>

**"**for the following 3 years, I hope to live everyday meaningful" I said up on stage. I was in high school now, with Kagamine still following me..

Every time I look at that guy, he alwasy has this pedo smile on his face like he's just gone raping kids. poor kids...

I looked to the side and nodded to the principal telling him I'm done.

As I walked back to my seat, I could have swore I heard him laughing quietly.

what a strange guy...

~.lunch.~

I sat alone under the big tree in the far corners of the school. I Like my peace and quiet until...

"oh my god, isn't he handsome"

"yes he is"

"You wanna ask him out?"

"I think he's in a rush"

I didn't bother listening on. Since I already know who was coming.

"Yo Rin, Your still alone aren't you?" He teased. I looked at him into his blue eyes. hmph... pathetic

"Your in high school and you still don't have friends?" He continued

"That's too bad for you, I ca go out with you no problem" I moved my face away from him.

"Go out where?" I asked. Is this some kind of slang?

He then turned around and had his moment before turning back to me and said

"The school. Uh.., dinning hall" he said randomly

"Dining hall? why?" I question all his reasons. He always has tricks up his sleeves. You never know..

"I-i'll buy you a meal" He said confidently. My eyes widen a bit, but..

"Done" I said and headed to the dinning hall.

I was literally looking everywhere, noticing everything I can. I can't help that this is the first time I came in the dining hall.

"Can I get set A" I said looking through the menu.

"I thought I already told on the way here, you can get anything" Len said. He's throwing around money again...

"It's good..." I said after my first bite. He seemed shock I said that for some reason...

"So...what do you want in return?" I asked. Again with the shocked face.

"Well...you wouldn't just buy me something for nothing..." I dragged on.

"what do you want?"

He stayed in shock mode. Then I thought about it

"But, anytime that is not after school. I have a job" I continued eating.

"A job? where?" He asked

"In a convenient store" I said expressionlessly

Another awkward silence.

"no"

"huh?"

"Your not going to do that part time job" he said blankly

"When could you decide what I do?" I shot back him

"so, I'm gong to buy your time" He finished, completely ignoring my question.

"what?" I'm confused

"I need help with school work and grades. And who's better than the first place student?"

"What are you talking about..." But he can't hear , and continued talking

"So, I want you to help me with studies after school. I'll pay you"

"Oh, and I will treat you everyday" He finished.

I thought of it for a bit. I could use a bit more money...

"I see, we can start with a month" I finally said. He had that creepy smile again...

"Well then, give me your number" I tilted my head

"I don't have a cellphone" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?"

"My mom did ask be about getting one, but I think it was too much trouble"

"dumb-ass" He started

"Living a single parent family, you can't just Land line! What if something went wrong?" He yelled at me. I never thought that he would 1, remember that I lived in a single family and 2, worry so much about me.

"we're getting a phone on Saturday" He raised from his seat.

"huh?"

"but, before that, tell your mom. Remember"

"eh?"

"Meet me at park entrance at noon"

"uh..."

"It's done" He pointed at me to silence myself.

what's with this guy?

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

I walked down the halls thinking about the conversation all over again.

wait...did I ask her out? I didn't really ask her...

well, on with the plan..

* * *

><p><strong>sneaky sneaky Len llD<strong>

**I DO NOT WANT TO WRITE MUCH DOWN HERE BECAUSE IT IS SOOOO LATE AND I HAVE SCHOOL =A=**

**question...question..**

**What is your favorite gem?**

**I like Amethyst because that's my birth stone.**

**that's all**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-maiden's out-**


	4. cellphone!

**Omg I didn't get to upload yesterday o Ao;;**

**I am REALLY sorry D: **

**- review corner -**

**SoulsOfTeardrops- that's good to hear :D**

**wisarute7- thank you~ I got a rudy necklace/fake? for my 10th birthday :3**

**domo-chii - aquamarines are cool :D**

**asianchibi99- Lol, the first time I read the manga, the guy already feels pretty stupid sadly xD**

**Xitlalit123- Lol llD i wouldn't do that, but...a little fighting wouldn't hurt...right? xD**

**o 3oll I'll try to make it up to you guys**

**Kasumi: and how are you going to do that?**

**I will...-drumrolls-**

**Kasumo: MAIDEN-SAMA = A=**

**okokok, it's a picture of Kasumi and Kasumo i'm working on. I hate my scanner - n - but I guess it would do**

**Kasumi & Kasumo- eeeeeeeeeeeeh?**

**on with the story :D**

**Kasumi: b-but maiden-sama!**

**llD since you guys don't do the disclaimer as I ask, I do disclaimer**

**Kasumo:I thought you hated showing your pictures o Ao;;**

**I know but I can't just leave it like that - 3-**

**I don't own anything from vocaloids or Last game. thank you**

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

Guh...she's late

I looked at my watch. It was 12:24 ... in the after noon of course.

I heard people muttering about me. I flinched for a bit

"He's cute"

"you think he's got a girlfriend?"

"I'm pretty sure he does"

"yeah your right.."

haha, low lives.

I wore a simple jacket over my white and black t shirts under. A 't' necklace and ripped pants.

Casual really let me blend in to the society.

Plan 1 - Mr. gorgeous

Rin only saw me in school outfits. She will definitely fall for me.

"Sorry I'm late" the voice ringed into my ear.

Rin was standing there with a black v-neck over a red tank top. Then a red-ish skirt that reached all the way to her hair was on one side and sliding down her body, down to her waist, and her bangs were clipped to the side. I, for one that also didn't see any thing she wore besides her uniform, was surprised that she actually looks-

"Mom stopped me before I left.." She looked down then flinched.

"I didn't think you would wear something like this"I said surprised about my thoughts

"Len" She began

I tilted my head.

"why are yours pants broken? Are you broke Len?" She gasped and backed away. I flushed

"Their designer jean!" I told her.

* * *

><p><strong>date?<strong>

* * *

><p>we made it to the phone shop a few minutes later.<p>

time for plan two - Mr. Smart

"This one is double x fusion 5 o. It's a new release in voca-tech." I explained.

"excuse me, I'm looking for a cheaper fusion" Rin said to a helper

"sure, right this way please" my sweat dropped

She is one hard nut to crack. I randomly skimmed through the phones and picked one out.

plan three - Mr. generous

"Here, get this one. I'll pay" I handed her the phone from behind her

"eh...?" Rin focused on the phone.

"I was the one who told you to buy a phone. it's not that expensive anyways" I smiled

"But I decided to buy this one, and you don't need to pay for me" She said lowing her eyes at me and I could feel a dark era from behind her. I hesitated for a while and let her buy the phone.

She is ruining the plan!

- at a cafe -

She's weird...usually girls would literally die for this opportunity. But her..she's just blowing it.

I looked at her from across the table. She seems to be having a hard time deciding what to get..

"Hey Rin..." I said seriously

she didn't bother looking up from the menu, but i know she's listening.

"if you want your mom to have a better life..." I continued.

"yeah..." She said quietly

"why don't you just marry a rich guy?" I asked.

I thought about it for a bit, then it struck me.

"I-I don't mean me!" I yelled out in embarresment

"I wouldn't do such a thing..." She replyed

"oh, really?" I said relaxing a bit.

"Money is not what I'm after..." She soften her voice again

my eyes widen a bit.

"I want to repay my mom with my own power..." She was serious. "It would be pointless for other's to do it for me"

She really is a girl holding the world by herself..

"You know your never get married if you do that" I said smirking

"I don't care" She said carelessly. She then pointed to the food she wanted.

If she really does love a man...

She would love him for who he is...not what he would do for the family..

Lucky man..

no..wait...what am I thinking? I don't like her! I Do Not Like Rin!

She's suppose to be falling for me! Not the other way around!

"What are you doing?" she said looking at me weirdly.

* * *

><p><strong>date ?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Do you know how to use a cell phone?" I asked as I walked her back home<p>

"it seems complicated...I'm not good with things like electronics.." She was looking through the manual

"really?" I chuckled and reached for the phone. I punched in my number ad saved it in the phone.

"I helped save my number on your phone. Send me a message when you get home." I told her and handed back her phone.

"Ok.." She took it back.

~.home.~

"Did something happen Len?" I heard my mom say after dinner.

I was reading one of dad's Magazines with designs and items. "Hm?" I said

"you seem to be in a good mood" Mom said smiling. Lenka looked at me like I wasn't her brother. I rolled my eyes to get away from her eyes.

"no, why would you think such a thing?" I asked

"Well, your always looking at your phone.." she sipped her tea.

"No I don-" I heard a beep from my phone and rushed towards it and snapped it opened.

-Rin's text

It's Rin. I sent the message. That's all.

There was an awkward silence. I stared at the message for a bit.

"WHY IS MY CHEST BEEPING SO FAST?" I said a bit too loud and threw my phone against the couch.

My mom and sister backed away from me and gave me my space.

"she doesn't even know how to address me properly" I said damaticly

"She would practically beg me to reply"

"Who are you talking to?" Lenka looked at me funny.

My mom turned to Lenka and whispered something.

They then left me snickering.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I'm sorry I didn't upload yesterday ene;;<strong>

**I HOPE I CAN UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY OAOll**

**=w= review and I'll try...**

**question of the chapter~**

**What is your favorite subject in school? :D?**

**I love Arts, Music and dance. **

**Arts is a relaxing period, dance is when I break into sweat [hip hop unit], And Music makes me want to go to sleep [violin] **

**llD how about you?**

**...oh, and those guys are still hiding in their rooms because I said I was gong to show you guys a picture of them..**

**I might as well show you Rin and Len eue buut I'm not finished :U **

**There's a picture I am done with~**

**h t t p : / / k a t y k a g a m i n e 8 9 (dot) d e v i a n t a r t (dot) c o m / # / d 4 k 4 i j h**

**comment please!**

**-maiden's out- **


	5. troubles and the call

**Hello~ I'm doing this story in school xD LolRINN  
><strong>

**Thanks for your support guys eue~ I luf chu  
><strong>

**-review corner-**

** SoulsOfTeardrops : your not the only one with impatient OCs =n=ll _Kasumi & Kasumo: why are you looking at us?_**

**Xitlalit123 : I'ma try to hurry up with the rose maiden story, but thanks for the review**

**asianchibi99 : llD we love seeing Len dong stupid things right? That's a reason why we love him xD**

**wisarute7 : i want to show it to you euell but they took it and ripped it then threw it in the fire, and poured water over the fire. llD but I can always draw another one.**

**PreciousAll : AND THAT IS WHY RINNY IS AWESOME XD**

**well, dat is all o 3o**

**hopping for more in the future llD**

**my goal now is just about 5 reviews each chapter...I hope it gets more than that**

**Kasumi: Lets get this over with please?**

**Kasumo: yea, you made us sleep late yesterday...again**

**Sorry Dx**

**Kasumi: Maiden-sama doesn't own anything from vocaloid. **

**Kasumo: She doesn't own Last game, the manga. **

**Kasumi&Kasumo: enjoy**

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v.<p>

"I forgot to bring it..." She said next morning.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET?" I shouted at her. She didn't respond.

She is hopeless

We meet up in the library to study later. I shall out win her with my knowledge

"So you replace X square to Y cude and 3 z power to change into 9 x y z square" She concluded the problem. I was lost after a few words that came out of her mouth.

"Hey, focus" She scold me plainly and continued with the other questions.

I growled softly.

I'm going with her to get groceries today. just for plan 4. They are bond to happen, I know it.

"hm..The rice is on sale today" She said looking at her shopping list. It didn't look like there was much to buy...

But when we got there, it seemed like she was picking one for everything that had a sale on it. Some things I would never eat. Like spinach. ew.

When she paid for all of it, I didn't think that she got enough to pay it all. Back to mr. generous

But when the store person add it all up, it wasn't more than 20 bucks! That just too cheap.

Rin gave the 20 and got back the change. She stuffed all the thing into two hug bags that looked like white garbage bags.

Now for plan 4..

Mr. Strong

"Hey Rin, I can help you carry it you know" I offered with a smile. She turned and looked at me with bold eyes and looked down at her bag.

"I'll give you half then." she finally said and handed me a bag. When I first looked at it, it didn't look heavy at all. But once Rin let go of the bag completely, The food pulled me down to the ground.

I looked at the bag and widen. Rin carried these bags half way through town and going to her house. How can she possibly do that?

While I was still trying to pick up this huge bag, Rin walked right ahead and believe me, she walks fast.

When she finally saw me having trouble with the bag, she just took the bag from me, Lifted it, and we continued walking.

~.next day / after school.~ /walking with Rin

Rin is like a freakin Robot I tell you. She does everything just...perfectly!

But...she is human. And humans stress sometimes..Right?

I know! If a guy tries to harm her, she can't defend herself, and I can save her and earn her love

I held a fist and nodded

"Hey there cutie, wanna go have some fun?" I heard from ahead of me. A guy around his 30s had his hand on Rin's wrist and pulled her close. Rin had on her dull face and didn't spoke.

"Ri-" I didn't finish as I rushed up to them.

But Rin was faster as usual.

She grabbed the guy's wrist that was on her's with her other hand, side stepped to the left, and flipped the guy over. I stood there in shock

I walked over to her and she was literally crushing the guys hand that was holding her.

"oh Len..what's up?" she told me

"N-nothing.." I responded.

The guy was now trying to move away from Rin's grip, but she just tightened it and he fell to his knees holding his arm.

"how did-" But Rin interupted

"My uncle taught me judo when I was little...I was pretty good I guess.."

~. next day...again.~

I was so tired...

After Rin taught the guy a lesson, I walked her home like usual, but then I was so caught up, I went home late. Mymother was bugging everywhere about my absents. She is a bit over reacting I know.

Then I was up all night thinking of more way to make Rin fall for me and ended up sleeping late.

I can confess. Rin, a girl I have known for many years, is the only one that I can not get.

I told that to Mikuo and Ted. They freaked out.

And when I mean freak out, I mean going around the school shouting OMG OMG LEN CONFESSES HE CAN NOT GET ALL GIRLS!

do not ask why they do. I did nothing.

I still continued paying lunch for Rin. I tried to tell her that she can eat as much as she wants. But she wouldn't

That day, there were alot of whispers around. I will Get Mikuo if he said anything weird about me.

~.~.~.~.~

"Dating? Me and Rin?" I said shocked.

The girl's representative, I believe her name was Gumi, nodded.

"well, it's because you two has been together lately and the rumors are out about it" She said with sad puppy eyes.

"So is it true?" She asked

Actually, i'm thinking of a way to crush her heart.

"No no, me and Rin? never in a million years" I said laughing

"She doesn't even act like a girl too. At least, she doesn't act like one" I explained.

"oh, em...well" She said softly

"I can't consider someone that can pick up 2 bags of rice and food over 10 kg with 1 hand, that can take down a guy, would be considered a girl" I said. My sweat dropped.

She looked a bit shocked for a minute but beamed.

"That's good" She said giggling. She then ran off to tell her friends I believe.

Now that is how a GIRL suppose to be.

~.~.~.~

"Something wrong? stop staring" Rin said glaring back at me.

Walking home as usual. "and I always thought..." I began with a sigh.

"thought what?" She asked

"Nothing.." I hung my head.

Does she have any other expression than the one she has now? She never has another feeling except for this one.

But..

"it's going to be mom's birthday soon.." she said softly

When it comes to her family...she becomes softer all of a sudden.

Then a ring was heard from her bag.

"Hm..aunt's calling.." She picked it up.

"Hello? Aunt?"

There was a silence, but then she flinched and her body weakened.

"uh...oh...um..." She couldn't even make out her words.

"Rin?"I called out to her. She lowered her phone from her ear.

"Mom got into an accident..." She said almost in a whisper

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

"Hello? Aunt?" I answered the phone

"Oh poor Rin, I am sorry" She said crying on the phone.

"what happened?" I asked. I didn't think Len could hear me.

"Your mother got into an accident Rin. She's at the hospital in central square"

I flinched. No...Not my mother too..

My father died of an accident when I was young. I don't want to lose mom too.

"I'll be going to visit her right after I get all the paper work done. Please do not stress over it. Everything will be fine" She told me

"oh..."I was still darkened by the sudden news

"Everything will be alright.." She then hung up. Leaving my speechless.

"Rin?" I heard Len call.

I remained standing there. I forced the words to come out.

"Mom got into an accident.." I spilled out.

I felt my cheeks getting hot. I knew I was going to cry soon, Very soon. But I can't Not in front of Len.

"Mom...was brought to the hospital..."

"what...what should I do?" I said tightening my grip on the phone.

"What...should I do?"

* * *

><p><strong>I MADE IT O AO<br>**

**I'm going to tell you now, the next chapter would be very interesting to write eue  
><strong>

**lets just hope I have enough tissues to spare this moment ; w;**

**kasumi: come on Kasumo. We're going to bey tissues.**

**Kasumo: again!**

**Kasumi: Yes, now lets go -drags him out-**

**PLEASE REVIEW ; A; I WILL TAKE IN EVERY WORD.**

**question of the chapter- **

**What do you think of the over all chapters?**

**surprises?**

**problems?**

**questions****?**

**Answers? **

**I want to know :D  
><strong>

**that's it for now. UNTIL NEXT TIME~**

**~.maiden's out.~**


	6. feelings

**Hello my dear readers~**

**I didn't upload yesterday =A= I do not know why I keep getting too into my work..**

**I, again, hope for your forgiveness...**

**Kasumi: maiden-sama is really into royalty right now..**

**Kasumo: she'll be back in 3...2...1**

**OK REVIEWS!**

**Kasumo: there we go**

**-review corner- **

**SoulsOfTeardrops: Thank you nozomi! and to you too. _Kasumi: I kinda agree with taidana. Kasumo: yea..too cheesy. _= A=;;**

**Xitlalit123: every stories have their ways, dear friend =w=**

**asianchibi99: xD AGREED _Kasumi: and this is why she is sadistis_**

**Vocal-Luv: fank you**

**wisarute7: we'll just see what happens ;D**

**ALRIGHT WHO'S DISCLAIMING?**

**Kasumi:...uh**

**Kasumo: I did it last time**

**Kasumi: so did I**

**Kasumo: I'm older**

**Kasumi: I was here first**

**Kasumo: how does that have to do with anything?**

**Kasumi: IDK**

**GUYS A /GIRLS**

**Kasumi & Kasumo: sowwy..**

**Much better, now...Kasumo do it**

**Kasumo: -sticks tongue out- sexist women**

**-takes out raw fish-**

**Kasumo: Maiden-sama doesn't own anything from vocaloids, or the last game, enjoy the story. GIMME FISH**

**-throws it to him- now we may start^^**

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

"What should I do..." Rin said weakly

"What should I do first.." I couldn't control it anymore

I ran up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Calm down! We need to get to the hospital. Now" I shouted at her, and making her face me. But she pulled away and looked at me.

Her face was scrunched up and there were a mix of fear and lost in her eyes. She held the phone tightly in her hand. I finally saw...saw her..with emotions.

But I noticed me dumbfounded and took her left hand. I pulled called the emergency car line, and within minutes, the car was here.

"Excuse me, I need to get to central hospital. As fast as possible if you will" I told the driver. He looked at me, then Rin, then back at me and nodded.

I let Rin in first, then I stepped in and closed the door. The car drove out of the school drive way.

After a few minutes, I turned to look at Rin.

She had her head down and her hair was in the way of seeing her face. She sat there quietly. Her two hands were on her lap, and clutched up in a fist, side by side and shaking.

I looked away for a bit.

Should I comfort her? Would she want it?...Would she need it?

I felt a sudden urge, and my hands automatically went over the left fist. My eyes widen for a bit when I felt her hands. It was cold.

She flinched a bit when my hand landed on hers. But she slowly relaxed later on.

~.hospital.~

Once we arrived to the hospital, the both of us rushed in, checked for her mom's name, and ran to her room.

There was a lady there, sitting up, and her right leg /from knee to toes/ was wrapped in heavy bandages, which made her leg two times bigger than the other one. She had long messy blond hair **[this is not from the manga, if you were referring this story to it the whole time] **Blue eyes like mines but lighter. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and laughed.

"Sorry Rin, made you come all this way. I am so careless" She said after laughing. Me and Rin was standing in the door way, staring at the women, still trying to catch our breath from running too much.

"I was not looking at the road, and I fell off the bike that's all" She said softly, looking at Rin. "I was too scared to react fast enough"she said as her sweat dropped

"So, how was school Rin? And who's this?" She looked at me.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I repeated mom's words in my head.

Fell off bike

scared.

broke her foot.

I looked at her again.

_ She's ok.._

_She's fine.._

_She's alive..._

_I-i'm so glad!_

I felt warm water coming down my face. Tears.

* * *

><p>Len p.o.v <strong>[hee hee, back and forth]<strong>

I saw her mother focused her eyes on me.

Then I turned to Rin. Her face grew reddish, and tears form

Rin had tears?

The water glided down Rin's face and more came down by the second.

Her face tightened and more tears and redness.

Her mother lifted her hand and stroke Rin's cheeks and whipped off some of the falling tears

"Sorry Rin.." She said gently. "Sorry for making you worry"

Rin closed her eyes tightly, pursed her mouth, and nodded a little.

"sorry.."

~.later on.~

"I'll call aunt and say your ok" She said walking out the room. Her mother nodded and she left the room with the door closed.

The gentle look didn't leave her face.

"Are you Rin's friend?" She asked. I flinched at the question. Am I really her friend?

"Well, kinda.." I said dragging off.

"kyaaa, Rinny did a good job" She said, bending her elbow and making one of those fan girl type of screams.

Then her eyes went gentle again

"That's great.." She said softly

"She was always carrying around all burdens ever since her father...left." She looked down with a smile. "I was getting worried that she would be having a hard time in school.."

"But now...I finally see...She had a friend.." She smiled at me kindly. "I can finally rest myself from my worries"

"Thank you" She said "Thank you...for being her friend.."

...I thought about it.

I wasn't the kind of person that would do that for Rin...but instead, I was trying to break her heart...

Who am I really to Rin?

~.time skip.~

"Your staying in the hospital?"I asked outside of the room. Rin nodded.

"I have to be more sensible now that mom is in this state.." She said

"Well, it's nothing big, so I wouldn't be too worried" I told her. "Well, I'm off" I turned around.

"eh...wait...Len" She said softly. I turned back to her

"Hm?" I asked

"Well...you see...You help me out alot..." She began

"I wouldn't have done anything if I did this alone..." She said softly

"so..." my eyes widen a bit. She never apologized for anything. Since she never did anything wrong..

"Thank you" She said with a smile.

A smile.

Smile.

I kept repeating that in my head. She smiled...at..me...

She then left to go back to her mother's room. while I stood there dumbfounded.

her smile...

her feelings...

her...personality..

Images flashed back to me. Her face when she first hear what happened..When her hand was shaking..When she smiled at me...

I felt myself turn red.

I can finally say truly...

Rin's a girl...

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! AT LAST! <strong>

**Kasumi: aw maiden-sama...that was your 3rd box of tissues...**

**I CAN'T HELP MYSELF QAQ...**

**TOO TOUCHING FOR ME T AT -pool of tears-**

**Kasumo: I'M BACK WITH MORE TISSUES!**

**FANK YOU!****-breath's in-**

** WAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

**Kasumi: we need to leave her alone for a bit.**

**Kasumo: then who would do the end?  
><strong>

**Kasumi: Guess we do..**

**Kasumo: all we need is a question. **

**Kasumi: -nods-**

**Kasumo: I KNOW**

**Kasumi: ?**

**Kasumo: WHO IS BETTER? KASUMI OR ME 8D**

**Kasumi: -wacks him across the face-**

**Kasumo: okok...uh...**

**Kasumi: I found maiden-sama's script. question...question**

_**Question of the chapter**_

_**What is your favorite anime? list maybe 2-3 because I need an anime to watch xD**_

_**Nothing too obvious that people to watch. but nothing ... uh.. poorly drawn? I'm joking xD**_

_**thanks for reading to the end.**_

**Kasumo: and that's it...**

** Kasumi: now to end it**

**Kasumo: opps -paper feel out of script-**

**_I DEMAND MORE REVIEWS QAQ..._**

**Kasumi:...**

**-Kasumi/Kasumo 's out-**


	7. PUDDING

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING ;A;**

**there were many difficulty through out my computer ene...and I ended up deleting the saved work...**

**I AM AN IDIOT =A=**

**kasumi: glad you noticed because you made me and kasu pick up all your papers and start over**

**Kasumo: I had back pain because of you = n =**

**BUT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS THE BIGGEST SUCCESS YET OWO**

**-review corner-**

**asianchibi99: I saw all those anime :OOO and I think the part was meant to be stupid llD _Kasumi: just like you. _=n= _Kasumo: your stuck with a monster, we're stuck with a dumb ass. =/_**

**red258: Lol lenny so dumb xD**

**SoulsOfTeardrops: Lol xD he will be falling even faster soon eue... _Kasumi: that reminds me...you owe me 5 bucks for finding the papers in your...'room' _=A= **

**Xitlalit123: llD alot of people are talking about his last quote...SO MANY XD but yes...eue **

**jujube: i shall present more fluffi-ness in this chapter oWo be perpared llD**

**Elle: llD i kinda died a bit when I finished that chapter. So kasumi and kasumo took over...i think she should do it more offten**

**wisarute7: LOADS OF FLUFFY-NESS O WO BEWARE~**

**CherryChirdorin: thank you~ ^w^**

**MOST REVIEWS IN A WHILE ;W; I LOVE U GUYS ^U^**

**Kasumi: my turn?**

**Kasumo: yea...**

**Kasumi: maiden-sama doesn't own anything from vocaloids. especially not rin and len **

**Kasumo: maiden-sama doesn't have any credits in the last game.**

**This part, and for a while, will not be in the manga. TIME FOR ME TO WRITE FREELY ; W;**

**Kasumi & Kasumo : enjoy **

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v.<p>

It's been a bit more than a week since the incident happened, and I can still have that picture of Rin smiling at me. Playing over and over.

I hit myself on the head

What is wrong with me?

I asked myself that more than I needed to. Really!

A guy, handsome, smart, rich. is thinking about a poor, ugly, commoner.

DOESN'T IT SOUND WRONG?

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell. I stood up and looked over at Rin.

Something was different about her...

hunched back, half opened eyes...that doesn't seem like her.

But as she stood up, she straightened her self and left the room. The last thing I saw her do was rubbing her eyes.

What's up with her today? it's not usual for her to be like this...

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I rushed to the bathroom from my doziness. I stayed up too late yesterday taking care of mom...again

I splashed cold water in my face, and resumed my normal schedule.

I wonder how mom's doing...

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v.<p>

For the whole day, I can't help but look at Rin...for some reason.

She looks different. a lot different. but why?

It was lunch time now...she should be waiting in the back entrance like usual...

I rushed down to the back faster than I thought...

when I got there, She was leaning on the big tree and was fast asleep.

Gentle face. harmless. This is what a real girl is suppose to be.

I walked up to her side and shook her.

ok, for one thing, she is a deep sleeper...

I shook harder. She started to mumble.

"...30% tuesday...25%thursday" She continued. I bet she was talking about the sales...again.

The more she mumbled, the quieter she talked. And I leaned closer.

And soon enough, I was just centimeter from her face. I didn't really notice that until..

"I forgot to call mom!" She said and lifted her head, smashing her top head to my chin, and ran off.

I held my chin in pain. It felt like inside my mouth was all watery and weak.

I layed there for 5 minutes before getting up and going to the nurse to get ice pack.

* * *

><p>I saw Rin standing in front of the dinning hall. She saw me coming and still had her emotionless face on.<p>

"Your late.." She said to me as we walked in to get lunch

"Well I'm sorry if I was busy with something" I told her with a eye roll

She didn't bother to talk back, and just ordered. She then sat in the corner again and started to eat.

And as a gentleman, I saw with her.

She looked up when I approached. She then stared at something for a long moment before saying..

"what's wrong with your chin?" She said poking at the bandage. I moved away painfully and glared.

"I...fell down...and hit the railing on my chin" I shuttered by the white lie I told her.

She stared at me for a moment. Then nodded, and continued her lunch.

~.10 minutes later.~

She put down her chopsticks and clapped her hands together.

"thank you for the food..." She said closing her eyes and giving a slight bow.

"hey Rin" I started to get rid of this awkward silence

She tilted her head at me.

"How's your mother doing?" She froze and eyes widen for a few seconds before regaining her consciousness.

"She's...doing better" she got up and went to throw out the tray.

I got a weird feeling that she is hiding something from me...

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I walked away from the dining room faster than I thought of.

Why does he care?...

No one does. No one

Who would care for a nerd know-at-all Rin kagane?

The one that faced up to the famous Len Kagamine. Famous? hmph. more like a stalker. He has been following me since grade school.

I brushed my braids behind my shoulders and thoughts of our first meet flashed through my mind.

_"I AM THE SON OF KAGAMINE INDUSTRIES!"_

_"I don't care if you are the son of kagamine industries, or that you were the one that caused the restaurant to be build. Those are all your father's doing. If it wasn't for him...would you really be those things?" _

What I meant back then...does he still remember them?

_"Calm down! We need to get to the hospital. Now!" _

I touched my hands. The warmth never left my hands.

Then I felt myself yawn. I then opened my eyes wide and rushed to the bathroom again to freshen up.

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v <strong>[Did rinny notice her 'passion' for len yet?...NOPE XD] [this is the day after]<strong>

The bell finally rang for school to end. I got up and hurried to my locker.

I Told Rin I would be helping her with groceries. And the first thing she thinks of was a no.

But with a few skills of mines, she eventually said yes. Those skills will come in handy to go break her heart.

I then thought about it for a moment.

Did I still want to break her heart? After all the pain she has now?

_Len, you have the worst timing ever_. but at the same time, this is a good time to do so because she is so weak.

_LEN! ARE YOU LISTENING TO YOURSELF!_

_Your attacking a weak because she has surpassed you for not you but her own reasons. You are a disgrace to your family._

who are u and why are u in my head...

_It's something called conscious , smart one. _

o..k. I'm talking to myself. That's crazy.

_you know what's more crazy?_

what?

_your late._

late for wha-

SHIT!

I ran to the gates, and there, Rin was standing...leaning, on the gates.

She put her hand over her mouth before the sound ahhhhh was heard softly.

I walked up to her, but she didn't seem to notice me.

She continued staring at the side walk until she felt something behind her. She quickly turned around, and slapped me in the face with her braids.

My face went to the side when she saw it was me. I saw her rubbing her eyes in the corner of my eyes.

She's acting differently somehow. She is never that off guard.

"rin, you ok?" I asked rubbing my face.

She looked at me with a bit of a shocked face, and at the same time, her usual emotionless face.

"Fine" She said before turning around and heading out.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I forced my back straight and head up. But I slowed my pace, so I will be behind him.

I didn't get enough sleep in the past week. And to what I think, it's getting worse.

Ever since mom was let out of the hospital, I would rush home right after school. And sometimes forgetting that I have to meet up with Len to help with studies.

And because I was stressing over all the work, I didn't get enough sleep in progress.

When I heard my mom tried to go up the stairs by herself, I had to rush from my homework time to help her.

And I had to carry her to her room, and have her stay there because she tried to do the dishes.

I know it might be a bit too much that I'm doing, but I'm doing it so I wouldn't want her to get hurt again.

I almost lost her once, I will not do it again.

I let out a soft yawn, and peeking up to make sure he was not looking.

Being behind him is the same feeling I had when dad was still here. The protective kind. But that's not a feeling I want for now. Or...maybe never.

After rubbing my eyes to stay away, I feel more pressure on my back. And I doubt it's my bag.

Everything became fussy around me. tears of tiredness filled my eyes. I rubbed them again, but it seems like more is coming.

The last thing I want is for Len to keep worrying about me. I already have my mom do that to me everyday.

_"Rin honey, go get some sleep. I'm fine,I promise." _She would say with a bright smile.

Although, I can't trust that she will be fine until her wounds are all better.

Again, the tears came back, and weight pushing down my eyes.

Stay awake! I can rest my head a little when i go ho-

everything turned to the side and faded in darkness.

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v.<p>

When Rin was walking behind me, I knew something was wrong.

She never would let me be in front of her.

It makes her feel "weak" or something. I still do not know what she is talking about

Then I heard a yawn. I was inches away from turning my head at her, but I knew she wouldn't want me to look

I keep walking forward. Still trying to figure out what's wrong with her.

After 10 minutes, I heard a drop on the floor. I quickly turned this time, and found Rin unconscious on the floor.

She was breathing heavily, and some sweat beads hung from her head.

"Rin?" I said softly and touched her head. I was burning.

I let out a sigh. She has a fever this whole time without knowing it. Good for you Rin.

I bent down and carried her on my back.

I expect her to be heavy actually. She can carry 10k people. TEN K!

But she was lighter than...well, anyone I ever carried. And I carried a lot of people before.

Do not ask me why. I have my reasons

I already knew my way to her house since I went there before a few times to check on her.

Her house was a block away when I saw people staring. Normally, I would just smirk and walk on

But with Rin on my back, hard to do that without leaving an awkward silence.

I Threw my hood on and headed across the street and rang the door bell.

The long blonde hair lady came rushing to the door and stared

First at me

Then Rin

Back at me

And giggled

...wow that was more awkward than the people on the streets

She showed me to Rin's room and went back into the kitchen.

I opened the door to her room. It was all...nice...and...neat.

I slid Rin down from my back and onto her bed. I feel like one of the people from movies where they will rape the girl while sleeping..

NO NO! DO NOT GET THE WRONG IDEA! I WILL NEVER DO THAT TO HER! JUST...JUST NO. NO.

I skimmed through her room a bit. Maybe a way to get through with my heart breaking plan.

Books on the story self, pictures, desk, laptop, closet, bed. nothing special.

I looked at the picture for a bit. One was with her entire family. Mom, dad, uncles, aunts, cousins? I don't know

Next to it was a picture of her family alone. father, mother, her.

And next to that was just her and her mom. It seems like the pictures can tell me what happened.

They moved here...and it was her family. Her father died, and they are now this. In the first picture, I noticed something

Rin was smiling back then. But that was probably at age 2-3. She seems happy about it.

on the other side was more photos. my eyes widen when I saw it.

The pictures of the class in kindergarten. Then next to it was class photo for middle school. It seems like I was always next to Rin in the photos. Weird.

Then, I heard something shift. I turned around and saw Rin staring at me.

"Len...what are you doing in my house" She said with a cold glare.

"I just-" Before I could say anything, rin's mom burst in the room.

"Rin honey, I made orange pudding to make you feel better" She said handing her a cup of pudding.

She just took and stared at it. Rin's mom waved at me.

"Mind us have some privacy?" She said with a smile. I nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

There were so many things I wanna ask mom about.

How I got here. What is Len doing in my room.

And Like she could read my mind, she said

"You were having a fever dear. You were working too hard. Len carried you back here. Surprising that he knows the way too. What a sweet boy" Mom said softly and ended with a giggle.

I just sat there for a minute before finally saying,

"I need to talk to Len" There was no emotions in my voice. So mom can not tell if I was angry, sad, or thankful.

"Alright dear" She got up and went to the door. Len stepped in a second later.

"Ok, I know it might sound weird but i-" I cut him off at that spot.

"I know what happened already" I said still staring down at my cup of pudding.

"you do?" He was such an idiot.

"yes...and since you already helped me for the second time, I guess I should thank you...and someone else"

"Someone else?" He tilted his head.

"Your family" I lifted my head up to look at him.

"what does my family have to d with this?"

"It's only polite to be grateful to the people that brought you to this world right?" I told him

"yea but..." He let his guards down.

"And besides...it fair that since you already went to my house, I can go to yours right?" I said with a glare.

"I guess your right.." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright then. That's all I have to say. you can go now" I told him and picked up the spoon and dug it into my pudding.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY TTATT <strong>

**THAT TOOK SO LONG**

**AND I WAS SO BUSY PLAYING MY OWN GAME**

**I DID FORGOOOOOOOOT. GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Kasumi: Oh dear...**

**Kasumo: i got the script.**

**Kasumi: it's empty..**

**kasumo: So?**

**Kasumi: You idiot**

**Kasumo: proud**

**Kasumi: **

**_question of the day!_**

**_I was thinking about having an OC party in my story. OC HAS A FEW ROLES TO CHOOSE FROM. THEY CAN NOT ALL BE AS ONE ROLE SO CHOOSE WISELY!_**

**_-LEN'S CLUB OF FANGIRLS /guys [why not eh?]_**

**_-LEN'S HOUSE SERVANTS_**

**_-ASTRONOMY CLUB [stars, planets, night, kinda like that]_**

**_-more will be added in later on in the story._**

**_CHOOOSE YO PICK OCs_**

**Kasumi: I'm...one of the people from the astronomy club**

**Kasumo: me too. len's servent? hell no. Le's fan guy? DOUBLE HELL NO**

**Kasumi: that's it.**

**Kasumo: byes**

**I'M SO SORR-**

**~.OCs dragging master out of room - out.~**


	8. A visit to Len part 1

**First of all, I know what you all are thinking euelll**

**Why didn't I post up stories?**

**Well, I was on vacation...=w=**

**BUT ANYWAYS, I can't do reviews for this chapter because I can't find the reviews for the last chapter in my email, and I i have over 7000 in my inbox =w=lll**

**Kasumi: thats why I have to always clean up after**

**Well, I have other thinks to do too -,-ll**

**Kasumo: well, so do we**

**e_o...do u both WANT to go back in the case?**

**kasumi/kasumo: ...**

**SO, enough talking. Lets start x3**

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v.<p>

I woke up at 9 on the Saturday morning. Thankfully that my headache was not there anymore, or my mom would be going over the roof again with worry. Its painful for me to see her like that when already, her leg is still not fully healed

Also, since today we don't have school, Len wanted to meet up at 11 at the park entrance. Yesterday was all a big fog for me. I had no idea where that came from but I actually do want to meet Len's parents. It would be nice to see others I guess...

I looked at my phone placed next to my laptop. It blinked 9:30 am. I went to the bathroom, and passed my mom's room. I peeked inside.

She was still sleeping. I wouldn't be surprised. She slept at 2 in the morning yesterday. I closed the curtains and tip-toed back out.

By the time I finished refreshing and headed back to my room, it was 10:05

I personally did not care what I wore. There was nothing special in my closet anyways. I threw on a t-shirt and a dress shirt over it, then boot cut jeans. I braided my hair and clipped up my bangs with two white clips.

I slipped downstairs and took out the ingredients for breakfast. egg, toast, cut fruits. Why not?

The sunlight shined down through the windows. The days are getting hotter...

By the time I was done with the eggs, mom wobbled down the stairs. I ran to help her down.

The first thing she said in the morning, is not good morning...

"Why are you dressed up so early?" weird huh?

"I'm going out" I said smply

"Why so fancy?" She asked back

I find it hard to hide it from mom is there?

"I'm going to visit len's home that's a-" before I could finish, She shushed me and looked at me again

"YOU CAN'T WEAR THIS!" She shouted. She wasn't mad, just...excited?

"You need to wear a dress. Something more grand. I wonder if I still have that dress from the new years.." She scratched her chin

"mom, it's just Len. Not a wedding party" I tried to calm her down

"Just Len!" she stared at me with big eyes, "He's-" I stopped her

"Mom, calm down. I'm only going to say hi" I was kinda half lying so she would stop arguing with me.

"mm..." She looked defeated. "at least put your hair down" She said

"Wh-" She help up her hand. And just smiled "Please?"

I stumbled for a minute. Why does she want my hair down?

I loosed my braids and it's now wavy because of the braids. Mother took a comb and straighten it out for me.

"You look just like me when I was young you know?" my mom smiled. I kept my head down

After breakfast, I looked at the clock one last time before going back to my room to get ready.

10:45am It blinked on my phone. I sighed and hung my shoulder bag. Before I could go out, Mom pulled me back in the house and threw me into the bathroom, with a skirt prepared in there with a matching outfit.

I face palmed. I shouldn't have told her about going out.

But a promise is a promise, I quickly slipped it on. A pale shoulder shirt, that had a little flower on the right. A white tank top on the bottom. Then short shorts jeans. I look nothing like myself.

I walked out and slipped in my flats and headed out. I don't mind how my mom dresses me. She loves to do it. After all, she calls me a 'doll' that needs nice clothes on or something. Sometimes, I don't understand her...

I already knew I was going to be late, after how my mom forced me to wear something off. I didn't bother to look at my phone, and just walked to the park.

Len was already there, leaning on the light pole near the entrance of the park. Passing girls would look at him and giggle away. Like I said, will never understand this guy..

It didn't take him long to notice me coming his way. He was wearing a black and blue plaid shirt over a white shirt. Baggy pants, converse. He had ear-plunges around his neck, and the white string going down into his pant pocket.

He looked surprised to see me for a minute, then melted into that playboy smirk.

"I personally think you wouldn't come" He said smirking

"I make a promise didn't I? " I retorted. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, might as well get moving. It's not that far from here anyways" I nodded as I followed him down the street and turning a few streets.

As we proceeded, I saw the houses changing. There was not much people that live in this area.

Then a huge gate shown itself in front of a huge white mansion. There was a fountain in the front and bushes neatly trimmed around the house all the way to the back yard. Len just stepped to the side, and made a call.

Within seconds, the gates open up. Len didn't seen as happy as I thought he would be. Usually have that crazy wide grin on his face.

"Well, this is my house" He said stepping through the gates. I slowly followed him while looking around the place. I had to admit, it's very fascinating all this came from the family of this guy.

There was a man standing in a suit at the front door. He looked like he was around his 70s, with the white strands of his head still remaining.

"Welcome back Kagamine-sama" He bowed politely. Len just waved at him and walked in. I was a bit surprised

He's so Rude! This man is an elderly too. The old man stood there, looking at me. I quickly bowed and followed Len.

Inside the house was just as grand as it was outside. A big chandelier hung in the central room. There is two staircases right under it. There is a whole row of rooms up the stairs. There are two rooms on the left and right. both had no doors. To the left, I could see part of the couches, and a t.v. And behind it was glass windows that lead out the the back yard. To the right, it looks like it was the dinning room, where the table was all set, and the kitchen right down the room.

I had to say that I was surprised that all this is coming from a guy like him.

Then a girl around 18 appeared in a bright yellow sun dress with a silver 'L' hanging on her neck. She tied her hair back with a sunflower bead scrunchy. She ran down the stars with flip flops.

"Lenny! it was your turn to walk yuki! where we-" Then she saw me. Her face had a wicked grin on.

"So~..." She said nudging Len on arm. "Who's this?" She looked creepy...

"This is Rin" He said stepping to the side. "Rin kagane" She examined me for a while. I bowed politely to her.

"Hello" I said plainly.

She seemed surprised and bowed awkwardly right after.

"Hi, I'm Lenka. Nice to meet you" She looked down at her watch

"Well, I'm off. Remember to take yuki out before he goes biting on shoes again" She walked passed me and the old man from the door escorted her out.

Len walked into the living room to the left.  
>"YUKI" he shouted out. A dog from outside, jumped out of no where came running towards-<p>

me?

The thing pounced on me but I was able to hold it up. When it stands on it's 2 legs, it was already up to my chin. I stared at it with dull eyes and after a few minutes of staring, it jumped off me and ran away with excitement. At least I think it was excitment

"It seems to like you" Len said chuckling. I didn't say anything.

The dog came back moments later with a leash and started chasing it's tail around me. I stared at it, and Len took the leash.

"Coming?" He asked. I stared at him for a minute, then nodded. How bad can it be?

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS THE GAYEST ENDING I EVER WROTE. I PROMISED THAT I WOULD BE WRITING RIGHT AFTER MY VACATION.<strong>

**SRRY I DIDN'T TELL YOU GUYS SINCE IT WAS A SHORT NOTICE FOR ME AND I HAD NO INTERNET DURING THAT TIME ;A;**

**Kasumi: Well, we're back in buisness, WRITE LONGER MAIDEN-SAMA**

**;A; but i don't want them to wait...**

**Kasumo: calm down kasumi e_o I was the one that had to clean up not u**

**kasumi: -_-**

**question of da chapter?**

**-what's your favorite place to be? **

**i like going to the wide space areas. Forest fields, plains, oceans xD it feels really nice **

**h t t p : / / f a v . m e / d 4 s v w a y**

**that's the picture of Kasumi and Kasumo. For some reason, they look chibi in the photo...**

**OK, NOW THAT THEY HEARD ME, U BETTER LOOK AT IT BEFORE THEY RIP IT APART OAO**

**-maiden's out running for her life- **


	9. A visit to Len part 2

**I have no idea how much time passed o_o but...**

**well...**

**IWASBUSY T-T ITRIED I DID**

**-Sulks in the corner- **

**Kasumi: er...well...she for one, got a job o.0 **

**Kasumo: and funny how we found out only yesterday?**

**Kasumi: hilarious ... **

**i am not gonna interrupt, ON WITH THE STORY**

**Kasumi: Maiden-sama doesn't own anything from vocaloids and last game best manga ever **

**enjoy**

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

We headed back to the park and the dog wouldn't sit still. The thing keeps jumping around. Either that, or he's chasing after squirrels

I sat in the little hill of grass, watching the 2 play together. The i started to think...

I should get a pet too...

but then again, pets cost a lot to get and it would be a mess all around the house

I let out a sigh as Len gets chased by his dog.

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

I loved to walk Yuki, I really do. But somehow, around Rin, it feels awkward

But Yuki doesn't seem to mind her around. What's worse is that he's going with Rin more. Always around her legs and always fetching things to her.

He never did that to me!

Yuki ran towards Rin, laying her head down. He pounced on her , which finally got her attention, and snuggled next to her

"He's tired from all the running" I said chuckling. Rin didn't pay attention to it though and I found her asleep.

I let out a sigh and looked from the top of the hill. It's not that bad of a view

~a few hours later~

I found Rin awake with Yuki sitting on her lap. She saw me come her way and quickly got up, leaving Yuki still asleep on the ground. One tough puppy hm?

"It's getting late.." she said looking at the sun set. I nodded

We both headed back to my house, and I saw mom and dad's shoes on the racks inside. may the drama start...

Rin came in with Yuki walking behind her, wagging his tail.

"ah Len, welcome ho-" Mom walked down the stairs and suddenly stop, covering her mouth. Then running back up and going inside a door.

"What was that all about?" I muttered

After a few minutes, I saw both my dad and mom come down the stairs. Dad came first while mom stood not shortly behind him

Rin bowed as she saw them. "Hello" She said with a dull voice. My parents bowed politely and then turned their heads at me

"This is Rin Kagane " I introduced "She wanted to meet you both"

"Len has helped me a lot, so I figured that I said my thanks towards his parents" Her voice didn't seem to change. But they don't seem weird out by her...instead...

"You must be the _girl _lenny was with" My mother rushed up to her with..sparkles in her eyes?

"And the girl that was beating Len in everything in school" Lenka added with a snicker

"Since your here, Stay for dinner hm?" My mom continued

"it's ok, I should probably get back home..." Rin said backing away, and lowering her head for another bow untilll..

"we can invite your family over, a feast ! " My dad shouted, holding up a wine bottle.

"Dad, mom, she needs to go no-" I began

"Don't be silly Lenny, she came all this way, she should stay here for a while longer" Mom laughed dragging a speechless Rin into the dinning hall

Dad followed her in , then Yuki

Lenka snickered "Nice move, banana head" She joked before going into the dinning hall as well

I stood there.

Dumbfounded.

What did I just do...

* * *

><p><strong>short chapter <strong>

**i knooow**

**But i wanted to update as soon as possible. **

**I'll be starting to do this more often now since I got most of my work done :D**

**Kasumi: Suuure watch u disappear for another week**

**i'm still trying D:**

**please review, fave if u haven't already, follow, etc etc**

_**Question: What are u doing over the summer? **_

**I guess that is the general question that they all ask now, but i still wanna know eue**

**~maiden-sama off to bed~**


	10. Time Skippin alot in this chapterbeware

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! i gotta go back to the reviews from before to count the votes, but i am not sure it's enough votes **

**SO, i'll update another one and see if more people can vote.**

**People has been asking me about Love and War , also sk8ter boy.**

**I ****realize i have not updated those story, and i gotta read them over to get the over all view before writting again. **

**I appreciate your patients and thanks for supporting **

**Kasumi: She doesn't seem like her self...**

**Kasumo: Ya think?**

**Disclaimer Kasumi: Maiden sama doesn't own vocaloids, or any of their songs and programs **

**enjoy**

* * *

><p>Over at Rin's house<p>

Rin was sitting on the kitchen table doing her summer homework , when her mother came in and placed a cup of orange juice next to her and sat down in front of her.

Rin looked up and set her pencil down and started with the orange juice.

"So, how is it going with Len?" Her mother asked her as she was drinking.

"Fine I guess" Rin replied simply. Her mother pouted.

"I am sure it's more than fine" Her mother grinned. But Rin had no idea what she was talking about and just shook it off.

"Well, I heard that you went on a date with him" Her mother continued

Rin paused for a bit and placed her cup down.

_~flashback~_

_"Riin, Your cellphone is rining" Mom called from the living room_

_Rin picked it up._

_"Hello?" Her emotionless voice said_

_"Rin?" Len's voice wondered_

_"Yes?" She replied_

_"My sister won tickets to a movie on a talk show. But since she's too busy, she couldn't go..." Len explained._

_"Why are you telling me this?" Rin's voice hasn't changed._

_"well...er...I was thinking...you know...if your not busy..." Len shuttered_

_"Spit it out" Rin ordered_

_"Do you wanna come with me?" Len said out loud_

_"why would I want to see a movie with you?" Rin asked still confused, but when her mother heard that, she took Rin's phone_

_"Oh she would love to Len, text the information ok?" her mother said into the phone and closed it right after._

_"Why ? But i-" Rin began, but her mother shushed her._

_"You have been in the house almost the whole summer. You gotta loosen up a bit" She explained_

_"I have been out side " Rin replied_

_"Yeah, Going to the library in and out is not going out and having fun" Her mom said._

_Rin sighed and finally gave in_

_~end flashback~_

" Mom, You forced me into it" Rin said continuing back onto her homework

"You know, Len would be a perfect boyfriend for you" Mom said with a giggle

Rin stared down at her paper.

"I have no time to thinking about things like a boyfriend"

"Oh Rin..."

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

"Rin! I never knew you were working" I heard from the front of the campus.

"Oh...Hi Miku" She came bouncing towards me

Miku is in the same campus and grade as me. I only started to talk to her recently...

She is often clumsy and needs help a lot.

-splash-

" Oh I'm sorry" Miku said staring at the water about to drip off the table.

"Do you have any tissues?" The girl next to her said

"uh, oh, no " She shuttered

"I have" I said pulling out the free tissue packets they give out on the streets.

Miku looked at me and laughed. It wasn't the kind of laugh that is suppose to make fun of me but...

"Your a funny person Kagane-san" She said

-time skip-

Me and Miku were walking out the campus, i happen to bump into Len.

"Miku, You can go ahead first. I have to say hi to a friend" I waved at her

"oh, ok. I'll wait by the gate" She went off.

"Len" I said waving

Len saw me coming towards him and excused himself

"Hey Rin" I held up a bag in front of him

"Mom wanted to thank you for last time" there was a hand made bento in there that mom fixed up this morning. But I rushed her back to bed and finished the rest of it.

"Well...see you" I turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Len called out.

"What" I turned back to him. I can see a clear sweat on his head.

I waited there for his answer, while his face just gets redder.

Then I felt a pull on my cheeks.

"haha" Len chuckled.

"I don't understand..." I held my hand on my cheeks. He laughed

"Neither do I" I stared at him

so carefree...

"yo Len, you comin or not" I heard from afar.

"oh, right. see ya Rin" He jogged back to his group

...he's indeed a strange guy

I let out a sigh and i was face to face with...

"Miku..."

"You and Len are that close!?" She asked

"Oh, you know Len?"

"OF COURSE I DO!" She said with justice. "The son of the famous resorts and hotels!"

"that's true..."

"You do not know how much women wants him as their husband"

"husband..." I thought of the first time he let me in his house...

then the time he asked me to go to the movies...

I've always treated Len as any other person

at least...that's how I thought it was

"Please , you have to introduce me to Len" She begged

I do not understand what others see him as...

"I'll try" Miku jumped up and cheered

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

"What a surprise Rin..." I started

"That you ask me out...at this time" It was around 7-8 and she called me to meet her at the cafe

"I would like to talk to you about a friend of mine" She started

"you have friends?" I joked "so what's up with your friend"

"She wants to meet you" She told me. A stone just fell on my head

"oh..." to think that the girls also use Rin to get to me. This is just officially annoying

Rin's the only person that ever treated me normal...other than the other crazy fan girls.

"She saids she wants to talk with you about something" Rin went on.

"Yeah...Yea..." I just blocked everything else she needed to say

"Len are you listening to me?"

"Yes.."

"Len-"

"Ok, I'll meet her" There is no point of me listening to the rest she has to say. Cause nothing there is for me to enjoy listening to.

"give me her email and phone later. I gotta go home" I dumped out the coffee I was drinking and left.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

...Strange...

After that day...Len hasn't spoken to me once...

Why is that?

"Thank you Thank you Rin" Miku said the first thing we met up in lunch

"I got a chance to talk to Len. He's a really gentle person"

Gentle? Len?

"i'm jealous you actually spent your childhood with this guy"

I looked at my phone.

I wonder what's he up to...

wait...why am i thinking of Len all of a sudden

"Rin, your making a creepy face..."

Without Len talking and chasing after me between classes...it just seems so...quiet.

I shouldn't be thinking about it

Now that he's not bothering me...I can focus on work. Because the main reason I live is to support mom..

-time skippin alot today-

"Maybe I should make pork...with-" I saw Len across the street

Just when I was about to say hi...I saw Miku next to him

They were both laughing and walking around the streets.

It's just Miku and Len...but why do i feel so upset?

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS IT FOR NOW X-X<strong>

**I'm finally back alive, and stay alone if you want to see more uploads**

**Sorry for my loyal readers i made you wait but...**

**i don't wanna make any more excuses about my life **

**Question: How was your first day of school?**

**Review, fav, and follow.**

**I'll try to upload more and more from now on so**

**support me :D**

_**-maiden-sama out-**_


	11. The Bet begins

**Hey there, Maiden-sama's back :D and this time, i hope i can stay alive long enough T_T**

**Kasumi: She's been dead for a while now huh**

**Kasumo: no kidding**

**H-hey, i had stuff to do ; -;**

**Kasumi: Enough, people don want to listen to ur complains **

**Kasumo: Typical Kasumi**

**Kasumi: hey hey ~.~**

**Kasumo: Maiden-sama doesn't own anything from vocaloids, she only has a useless head to help her**

**-notice- Also, :D i reached up to 100+ reviews on rose maidens and guardians! THANK YOU SO MUCH ; W;  
><strong>

* * *

><p>rin's p.o.v<p>

"Ah~ I'm full" mother said sitting back and holding her stomach. "The curry were really good, Rin" She looked over at me with a smile as I finished my last bite.

I slowly got up and organised the empty plates. My mom then sprung up.

"Mom will do the dishes" She said taking the plates and chopsticks away from me.

"nono, your still-" I started. She made a face

"I'll do it!" and rushed to the kitchen. A sigh left my mouth. There's nothing can stop her if she really wants it... Well, time for studying

The pages of algebra just pass by as my mind wanders off. The scene of Miku and Len when i was coming home just bothered me more.

After a while, Mother came back in with 2 mugs. Chocolate aroma filled the air and my mind calmed down a bit.

She placed my yellow mug in front of me as she held her white one and sat across from me and looked down at my math book.

"Hey Rin..." She began. I didn't raise my head up

"Hm?" I answered

"You've been a bit off lately..." She continued " Did something happen between you and Len?" She wrapped her hands around her drink.

I felt my self waking up a bit and faced her.

"Why did you had to use his name..." I said annoyed.

Mom held up her hands mid way "Just a mom feeling"

I let out a sigh and looked back at my pointless book.

Mom put down her mug.

"Rin...You have always been so consecrated since you were young.." She looked down at her reflection. "I...I want the best for you"

I looked up with a concerned face

"Please...Do not worry about me anymore Rin. I don't want to see you giving up your life for me..I want you happy" She looked up at me smiled. "Cause..my greatest wish in life...is seeing my daughter happy" There was a slight tear in her eyes. "If you have to chase after it.. I will help you."

She got up and hugged me. "Because you are my one and only thing I want to see happier than anyone else"

...Why do you tell me now...

* * *

><p>Original p.o.v<p>

~.time skip.~

"Rin, I'm done with the bathroom" Lily called out to her daughter. Silent remained "Rin?" She looked around the house. When she went to the entrance, Rin's shoes were gone.

"Rin...where are you..."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Rin's p.o.v

I stopped then at a stop light. Looked around and paused in front of the park.

Where am I...

I looked around and slowly continued walking.

'Your just a transfer student! Don't be so full of yourself!' a voice rang in my mind.

a flash back went back when i first transferred into the school.

'Yo Rin'

the flashback changed to the middle school Len as we went to lunch

'dumb-ass' 'Living a single parent family, you can't just Land line! What if something went wrong?'

High school Len scolded me for not having a phone

'Calm down! We need to get to the hospital. Now'

Then it changed again, Len grabbed my hand and rushed to a car

I held my hand close to my chest.

He's always been helping me...there for me...he was my first friend after all...

I lifted my head up and started to run through the neighborhood

He might be the most hot headed, annoying guy out there. So what?

I want to see him..

**no.**

I **Need** to see him

I **Have** to see him

I-

"RIN!" I heard my name from a distance. Len stopped shortly to catch his breath, holding his phone, he shouted my name again

I stopped as well and looked. He then caught me and ran up to me and throwing his jacket on me

"Rin, You almost gave me a heart attack" He scolded "Lily called me ever 5 minutes to check if I saw you. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING"

"What about Hatsune-san..." I said in between his scoldings "You two...-"

"She was researching different projects that my father created, so I was her guide" He explained dialing something on his phone

"You two are not dating?" I asked, He looked at me with a weird face

"Dating? She has a boyfriend" I felt my heard settling down

"Hello? Yeah I found her. mhm...ok yeah bai" He closed his phone

"But you didn't call..." I continued

"I was still mad " He looked away, but then looked back,"Why didn't you call me!?","Both texting or calling would have worked"

"...How could I.." I Began" After I saw you with her, I didn't think you would want to be disturbed" I lowered my head "That's why I..."

"Rin, you know you-"

"I guess I was wrong...After all Len," I paused, I could see his face turning red. Fever maybe?  
>"You a important friend to me" I finished. His face expression just dropped.<p>

"Wait wait wait. that's it?" He asked. I looked at him with confusion

"What do you mean" His hand dropped to his knees. "Never mind..." He said

When he finally regained himself, he looked over at me. I looked back

"Lets make a bet Rin" He said confidently as usual

"Bet?" I asked

"Yup" He walked towards me and pointed at me "If I can make you realize your real feelings, I win...if I don't, then you win"

"Ok?" He asked

There was a pause in the air

"What does that mean" I asked, He let out a small laugh

"That means...the moment I win..." he pulled out my left hand "should be the moment I put a ring on ur left hand ring finger"

**Who will win the bet?**

* * *

><p><strong>YAY I FINISHED ANOTHER ONE!<strong>

**i think i finally got a regularly time i can write my stories**

**On the weekend, mostly sunday will be the day I upload.**

**I might be writing on the weekdays, but i will probably not be posting it up until the weekend**

**...probably =w=**

**I MIGHT UPLOAD ANOTHER STORY TODAY SO REVIEW IF YOU LIKED, PUT IT AS UR FAVORITE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, FOLLOW IT FOR MORE**

**kasumi and kasumo is currently at a salon cutting their hair, so they will not be back until next chapter ;3**

**Question of the chapter**

**from a scale of 1-10, how much do you like the story so far. Honesty is appreciated. If I need to work on something, leave a note!**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories, and until next time~**

**~Maiden-sama out~ **


	12. Friends

**I know for sure, with this fanfiction, I made alot of people mad cause I suddenly disappeared and stopped writing for about 2-3 months lol**

**I'M SORRY GAIS, I HAVE A LIFE TOO ;W;**

**but yeah...anyways, I'ma just start it so you dont have to hear me talk until the end of this chapter xD...**

**p.s. I just realized how from the manga, he never called the other person by her first name...BUT I'M MAKIN IT THE FIRST NAME CAUSE I CAN...unless it makes more sense...**

**disclaimer: VOCALOIDS DON BELONG TO ME OWO I THINK YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT, BUT I'M REMINDING YOU ANYWAYS! **

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

I sat down at the family dinner and sipped some of my tea, waiting for the food to arrive.

_'What did I say yesterday'_I thought to myself. The idea of me even having the slightest courage to say that to Rin was unpredictable.

_'I PRACTICALLY PROPOSED TO HER'_ I could feel heat coming to my face. _'What the HELL Was I thinking?!' _I slammed my cup down in embarrassment. I looked up to see my mother and sister staring at me with confusion, but that didn't bother me.

_'But Kagane is jealous' _I told myself with confidence _'She doesn't seem to notice, but judging by her actions, she is definitely falling for me' _I laughed to myself.

From across the table, I could hear mom whispering to the maid.

"What's wrong with him..." She mumbled. The maid just laughed

"Don't mind him, it happens a lot" the maid said placing the food down.

_'After 10 years...I CAN FINALLY SEE MY VICTORY_'

-AT SCHOOL-

The next day as I went to school, Rin was the first person I saw we walked to class.

"mo-morning" I hesitated. Mentally slapping myself, I looked back at Rin who was..avoiding eye contact?

"Good morning" She finally said. I took a step back

_'is this possible?' _I thought to myself _'could she really be shy?' 'does she finally understand how I felt after last night?' _Questions flooded my mind

"W-wa?" That was the only think I've got at the moment

"I felt kind of nervous seeing you last night Len...and" Rin said, finding every word harder and harder to manage.

My mental instincts is just screaming at me by now.

" My mom told me something last night that made me realize that I've not payed attention to the things I should have..." She stared down at the floor, "I've never had a single friend...yet Len was always there besides me..."

_'LEN! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF' _I thought to myself.

"W-what about it" I asked. Rin flinched and then said..

...

"Will Len be my friend?" She finally said with a smile.

My whole world then dropped to the core.

That's it?

That's all she had to say?

guhhh Len why are you so stupid, she's just as naive as ever

"haha...I finally got to say it" Rin muttered, walking away to class

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA DID YOU ACTUALLY SAY THAT RI-CHAN?" Miku cried while she continued to laugh. Her cheeks got redder as she laughed even harder.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked clueless about her laughing. Miku tried to hold it in for a brief moment but then went back to laughing.

"Nono, Rinny didn't do anything wrong but..." She held her sides "POOR LEN" she cried as she continued on.

"Why" I asked taking out my books for class.

"Well, Ri-chan..." She began, calming herself from her outbreak. "Earlier, when Len was showing me around his family company, he wouldn't stop asking about you" Miku grinned.

"Like.." I added

"Is Rin causing any trouble? Is she eating regularly?" Miku mimicked Len's lower voice as much as she can. "But then he added, "Oh wait, no I don't care. Never mind it" Miku giggled. "Although...By the end of the day, he told me.."Rin may be cold and weird, but she's a nice person...please get along with her" "

There was a pause before Miku added "So...?" As if it's edging me to say something

"I think I should start looking at Len in another perspective..." I said, Miku nodded with a smile on her face. "yes yes" She said agreeing to the statement.

I looked down at my books

"I feel ashamed to think that he use to be the one to be annoying and picking on others..." I told Miku. She went on laughing again. "But...since not that he's my friend...I think I should act more like him...and to see the world closer."

"Don't take it too personally" Miku said smiling at me. "But you know, I have something to help you with that"

I looked up at her with shine in my eyes "You can?"

Miku took a hold of both my hands "Of course"

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v.<p>

_'Rin...you air bag' _I thought to myself in the middle of class _'is it simply that you mistaken friendship with love?...yeah...she probably did... it's Rin after all' _I looked out the window of my class

"Hey, Did you know men that think that the girl is falling for them, usually turns out the other way around" Mikuo said before sitting on the table next to me.

"Mikuo..." I threatened as he held his hands up playfully.

"How cruel, to act like that to your childhood friend" He said

"what ever" I stood up

"Where are you going? Lunch?" Mikuo asked. I paused for a minute

"Skipping it" I said before running out the room.

-outside-

"..Smells good" I heard Rin whisper before praying.

I stood behind a tree watching if there was anyone gonna come, but yet again, she's eating alone

"You still eat alone? this is so sad" I said chuckling before siting next to her.

"Why is it that you always come out of no where and say something rude?" She asked me.

"Where's Hatsune?" I asked, I'm pretty sure Miku was her friend right? She's usually walking with Rin to class.

"Busy with presentations probably" she answered taking a bite of food

"Y-you know, You can always join me..." I trailed off

"Why?" She asked while chewing her food

"w-why? uh.." I thought for a second

"Len-kun" I heard my name being called from a distance, A girl with orange and red hair bounced up to me. She was one of the girls from my fan club. What was her name again?

"Are you going to the party tomorrow?" The girl asked me

"Huh?" I tilted my head a bit

"Don't miss it, everyone would be waiting for you" She added before taking a look at Rin

"Oh? Who's this? Your girlfriend?" She asked. But before I could respond...

"We're just friends" Rin said proudly. I question this girl sometimes

"Oh, I thought that was true" the girl laughed and left.

"I'm finished" Rin said clapping her hands together. she's completely hopeless

"Len, Aren't you going to eat your lunch?" She asked

"Lost my appetite" I answered with my hands covering my face. "But...Do you want to go to that party she mentioned?" I then regretted saying it

"I can't, I was already invited to another party in a student group, sorry" She said. My eyes then sprung open.

"A group? You joined a group?" I said with disbelief

"Mhm, astronomy club" She answered " Miku said that they were recruiting members for the school festival. I honestly didn't have any interest in it but I guess trying it out wouldn't be too bad.

"But..then why did you turn me down when I invited you to the tennis club" I retorted.

"Cause I was in the middle of part time jobs and certificates. I don't have time for it..besides, I can't play tennis" She answered sharply

"And...Miku was worried that I would be lonely..." She told me. I felt sorrow building up to me as Rin continued to defend her case.

"Rin." I called to make her stop talking. "What are you talking about being lonely...I would never let that happen to you" I said taking a hold of her hands.

"Len?" She asked

"Rin you idiot" I said before bolting back to class.

* * *

><p><strong>WOO I FINISHED IT :D <strong>

**NAIVE RIN IS BACK AND she is yet to cause more pain to Len ;w; i'm sorry man **

**But I thought back to the other chapters of this story and I feel like if I were to use to manga as my back up, I would screw with things a bit owo**

**The plots not gonna change, but there will be things not based on the manga, so just for those that are reading the manga and this, don't worry, it wouldn't be the same thing...or at least most of it wouldn't be.**

**AND I am still surprised people are still supporting my writing xD thanks a bunch and I hope to continue.**

**Question - how have your summer been? **

**For those who have been keeping up with me would know that i'm repeating questions, but only this time around where I'm trying to update all my stories, is where i would do that sooo... if you answered it already, go have a cookie. If not, review answering the question, then have a cookie**

**or you just wanna be rebellious, then just eat the damn cookie **

**until next time **

**~Maiden-sama out~**


End file.
